Adam the designated driver
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: after a huge party at Kyle's that gets raided by the cops Rory makes a right decision for her and a very drunken Lane ends up not so good for Rory but has a heart to heart with Adam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night after a big fight erupts at Kyle's house Rory has just yelled at Jess outside and is helping Lane hold her hair so she doesn't puke on it and thinks that she can't call Lorelai so she grabs her cell from her pocket and dials Adam's number.

Adam is at Luke's drinking some coffee and eating a donut when his cell vibrates and reaches in his pocket to get it and looks at it.

"it's Rory." Adam mouths to Luke

Luke just nods.

"hello?" he says with a mouth full of donut

"hey Adam it's Rory." she tells him

"hey sweetie what's going on?" he says chewing

"nothing listen I was just at this party at Kyle's house and well my uh best friend Lane is just kind of drunk out in front of his house and we could probably make it home walking and I know it's not that long of a drive but I was just maybe wondering if you could drive over here and pick us up so I can get her home?" Rory wonders

"uh yeah sure sweetie I'll be right over." he tells her

"thank you." Rory says and hangs up

"uh Luke, I have to go." he tells him

"why is everything okay?" Luke wonders

"yeah that was Rory there was seems to of been a sutiation over at a party she went to tonight and Lane is drunk." he tells him

"what?" Luke says in concern for Rory

"yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Luke says

"okay." he says and watches Adam leave the diner getting in his car and take off then goes to cleaning the diner madly thinking that Jess might of caused a ruckus at this party 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam drives around looking for Kyle's house since he doesn't know Kyle or where he lives but sees a lot of people walking from every direction and flicks his flights.

Rory looks up seeing his lights and flags him down.

Adam stops his car and gets out and makes his way over to him.

"come on lets get her home." he tells her

"kay, hey Adam?" Rory says

"yeah?" he answers

"thank you." she thanks him

"we'll dicuss this later when your mom gets home." he tells her

Rory just nods "okay." she says

"come on Lane." Rory tells her

"hey noo where we going?" Lane wonders

"Lane you are drunk I am taking you home!" Rory tells her

"noo the party was just gettin started!" she says in party mode ready to party again

"Lane come on." Rory says helping Adam get her to the car and into the backseat

Rory gets in next to her holding her up.

Adam drives Lane home and Rory walks her in and tries to get her up the stairs without disturbing Mrs Kim and gets Lane into her room

Lane sits up and gets loud.

"shhh shh." Rory chuckles

"come on I'm going to change you." Rory says finding Lane some pajamas and puts them on her like any best friend would do with thier drunk friend who can barley function then lays her down

"stay there!" Rory tells her going to the bathroom getting all the towels and a bucket in case Lane needs to throw up again and stays with her for a while making Adam wait for her outside in the car

"I hope you're happy you ruined my night!" Lane tells her madly

"you're mad, Lane you are trashed!" Rory gets mad at her wiping her face and forehead with a cool wash cloth

"go to sleep Lane and I will see you tomorrow." Rory tells her

Lane passes out.

Rory leaves Lanes house and gets back in the car with Adam madly and doesn't talk the whole 1 second home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the driveway Rory just sits in Adam's car.

"hey you okay kido?" he wonders

"fine, no How could she do this to me!" Rory gets mad

"well some people just can't handle thier alcohol sweetie." he tells her

"but she doesn't drink and her mother is against it she's going to be in so much trouble tomorrow." Rory tells him

"well it's her that's going to be in trouble not you." he tells her

"yeah." Rory says not facing him

Adam pats her thigh "I'm proud of you." he tells her

"you are?" she wonders

"yeah definitely I mean could you image if you had not been there and she tried to find her way home on her own and got hit by a car or something." he tells her

"yeah, wow, I didn't even think of that." she says

"I think you probably just about saved her life tonight sweetie." he tells her

Rory just scofts "yeah, like she even wants to be my best friend anymore." she tells him

"what do you mean?" he wonders confused

"she yelled at me for ruining the party." she tells him

"she was drunk and she probably didn't know what she was saying." Adam tells her

"yeah, okay well I'm tired." she tells him

"okay lets go." he tells her getting out of the car with her following her up the steps

"still proud of you." he tells her from the bottom of the steps as she turns around

"thanks Adam." she says and smiles

He smiles back at her as he goes up the steps and inside with her. 


End file.
